Fuera del pasado otra vez
by Lars Black
Summary: Después de que Bruno fuera sumergido en los pozos de lázaro, un extraño efecto secundario ah dejado al legendario caballero de la noche joven otra vez.
1. Chapter 1

Batman del Futuro es propiedad de Warner Bros. Batman fue creado por Bob Kane.

Antes que todo gracias a todos los que lean esta historia. Es una continuación del capítulo en donde Bruno Diaz es rejuvenecido por los pozos de Lázaro.

**Fuera del Pasado by Lars Black.**

Capítulo 1: Joven otra vez.

Todo lo que había sucedido en esa semana era por demás extraño, y como Bruno Diaz dijo una vez: "In natural".

Después de la explosión del pozo de Lázaro, todos creyeron que Bruno poco a poco regresaría a la normalidad, y al principio así había sido, pero cuando llegó el tercer día el envejecimiento se había detenido y poco a poco empezaba a rejuvenecer.

Terry regresaba de su ronda nocturna, estaba exhausto, ya que los guasones habían irrumpido en el museo de Ciudad Gótica y habían causado un caos total.

-¡Esto es Increíble!- se quejó. -Ya casi amanece y todavía tengo que hacer todos los deberes del colegio-

-Nunca dije que esto seria fácil- le contestó Bruno, mientras analizaba unos datos en su computadora.

Terry se acercó. -¿Todavía buscas información sobre los efectos secundarios de los pozos de Lázaro?-

Y Bruno lo miró severamente.

-Bueno, es que solo creí que esto de rejuvenecerte un poco no estaría tan mal-

-Si, tan solo fuera un poco no habría problema- contestó Bruno, -Pero si sigo a este ritmo en menos de un mes me habré convertido en un niño-

Justo decía eso cuando varias de sus canas y arrugas desaparecieron.

-Creo que tiene razón- contestó Terry. -No creo poder con el trabajo de niñera-

Y Bruno lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Bueno, bueno, ya me voy, todavía tengo que hacer los deberes del colegio.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.-Terry, Terry, ¡Terry, ¡Despierta!-

Terry abrió los ojos, Su mejor amiga Max lo zangoloteaba, se había quedado dormido justo a la mitad de la clase.

-Ahora no mamá, todavía tengo mucho sueño- contestó medio dormido. Y el resto de la clase estalló a carcajadas.

Terry bajó la cabeza.

-Se ve que no tuviste una buena noche-

-Para nada Max, y a eso debemos unir los problemas que el señor Díaz tiene-

-¿Qué problemas?- preguntó Max algo intrigada.

-Bien, Recuerdas cuando le ofrecieron al viejo volver a ser joven-

Max asintió.

-Bueno, al parecer algo en el proceso salió mal y ahora no deja de rejuvenecer-

-Eso no esta tan mal- comentó Max.

-Claro, si lo que deseas en convertirte en Feto antes de un mes-

-Bueno, eso cambia las cosas- y Max buscó algo en su mochila. -Y ya pensaste lo que pasará cuando llegue a un punto crítico.-

-La verdad, no deseo siquiera pensar en eso-

Mientras tanto en la residencia Díaz Bruno seguía recopilando toda la información que podría necesitar, tomó unas cuantas muestras de sangre y empezó a analizarlas. Mientras lo hacía las canas de su cabello desaparecieron por completo. Tenía que apurarse, ya que el efecto al parecer se estaba acelerando.

Pero lo único que pudo descubrir era que as células de su cuerpo se regeneraban de una manera más rápida de lo normal,

Eso le dio una idea, y empezó a trabajar en una fórmula de inmediato.

Terry regresaba a la mansión después de un arduo día de escuela. Las cosas no habían mejorado nada y ahora tenía más castigos y Trabajos que nunca. Pero penas llegó notó que algo no estaba bien.

Ace se encontraba ladrando como loco desde la cerca de la mansión, Terry se apuró a entrar.

-¿Qué sucede amigo?- y lo acarició un poco, Sin embargo Ace corrió de regreso a la casa.

Terry solo se pudo imaginar lo peor. Y dejando todas sus pertenencias echó a correr hacia la mansión. Las puertas estaban todas abiertas y llegó hasta la biblioteca en donde el reloj de pared se encontraba abierto.

Terry entró a la baticueva y apenas dio unos pasos en los escalones vio como alguien estaba tirado boca abajo a la mitad del salón.

-¡Bruno!-

Terry levantó su cuerpo y lo volteó, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que su patrón se había convertido en un muchacho de no más de 18 años.

Sin embargo estaba extremadamente pálido y empapado en sudor frío.

-¡Bruno!. ¿Qué sucedió?-

Pero lo único que Bruno pudo hacer fue levantar su brazo y señalar un frasco que se encontraba solo la mesa del laboratorio.

Terry fue de inmediato a recoger aquel frasco, Dudaba si inyectárselo o no, pero al final lo introdujo en una jeringa y lo inyectó por completo.

Enseguida Bruno dejó de temblar, pero perdió en conocimiento por completo.

-Necesito ayuda- se dijo Terry a si mismo. Y en menos de una veinte minutos, una ambulancia sacaba el cuerpo del muchacho de la residencia Díaz.

-Creo que tienes muchas cosas que explicar McGinnis-

Terry volteó hacia el origen de aquella voz, y se trataba de la comisionado Gordon.

-Comisionada, yo no sé por donde empezar-

-Qué te parece si me explicas ¿Cómo es que un hombre de más de 70 años tiene la apariencia de uno de 18?-

-Es una larga historia- contestó Terry.

-Tengo Tiempo- terminó Bárbara.

Y Terry comenzó a explicar todo lo que había sucedido. A cada palabra La comisionado parecía preocuparse más y más.

-¿Entonces no sabes si seguirá rejuveneciendo?-

A lo que Terry negó.

-Lo mejor será tenerlo bien vigilado-

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Bruno no abrió los ojos hasta que una semana hubo trascurrido, al principio la cabeza le dolía horrores y la luz le calaba montones y no podía enfocar muy bien las cosas. Pero cuando por fin todo regresó a su cabeza se puso de pie de golpe. Extrañamente se sentía de lo mejor, se retiró todas las intravenosas, y corrió hacia el espejo del baño.

No podía creer lo que veía, simplemente no podía creerlo.

-¡Bruno! ¡Bruno!- Y la comisionada Gordon entró de inmediato al cuarto, Al haberse desconectado las alarmas del hospital se habían disparado.

Pero al no verlo en la cama toda su preocupación se fue.

-Aquí estoy- contestó una voz grave desde el Baño.

Y Bárbara entró.

Bruno se veía detenidamente en el espejo. -Mi voz no ha cambiado en lo absoluto- dijo sin dejar de mirar su reflejo. -¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Eso es lo que quisiéramos saber, Cuando McGinnis te encontró estabas en el suelo de la baticueva en estado de Shock.-

-En donde está ahora?-

-En la escuela- contestó Bárbara. -Estuvo casi tres días completos sin separarse de tu cama, tuve que mandarlo fuera-

Bruno pasó sus dedos por su cabello negro azabache. -Esto no esta bien-.

-Ni que lo digas Viejo-

La recuperación de Bruno fue increíblemente rápida, y fue dado de alta.

-Esperamos no volverlo ver aquí señor Conroy-

Y Bruno frunció el ceño.

-No le iba a dar tu verdadero nombre- dijo Bárbara mientras subían al auto.

-Y bien Bruno, ¿Qué ocurrió?-

-No lo se- contestó Seriamente.

-Sabes, incluso de joven eres como un hielo-

Y Bruno la fulminó con la mirada. -Tal vez mi cuerpo sea más joven, pero yo sigo siendo el mismo-

-Y de eso no me cabe duda, pero eso va a ser un problema...

Por fin llegaron a la masión y Ace salió a recibirlos amigablemente.

-Entonces te dejo aquí, cuando consigas algo no dudes en avisarme, si no consigues regresar a la normalidad, tendré bastante papaleo por hacer.

Bruno Frunció el ceño.

-Ya sabes, no creo que te quieras quedar encerrado todo el día en esa mansión- y Bárbara se fue. -Con ese cuerpo no creo no desees salir, sobre todo a ya sabes a que-

Bruno miró su mansión. -No lo creo Bárbara, este es un estado innatural, descubriré que fue lo que sucedió y pondré todo en orden-

-Eso espero Bruno, Eso espero- y Bárbara dejó al joven Díaz en la entrada principal.

Bruno sacó su habitual bastón, y luego se sintió estúpido, aquello había sido un acto de puro reflejo, algo a lo que se había acostumbrado por muchos años, lo dejó caer y miró a su mascota.

Lo acarició en la cabeza.

-Ace, te reto a ver quien llega primero.- y echó a correr hacia la mansión. Ace corrió tras él. Cuando llegó siquiera había sudado, eso le demostraba que se encontraba en la mejor condición de su vida.

Se miró al espejo que tenía en la entrada Sonrió, pero de inmediato negó con la cabeza.

-No, Bruno, no es normal,- se dijo a si mismo y de inmediato se dirigió a la baticueva para buscar el motivo por el cual estaba así y tratar de encontrar una cura.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Terry volvía de la escuela, despúes de que La comisionada le había dicho que no podía hacer nada más por Bruno había vuelto a su vida normal, la verdad esperaba que Ciudad Gótica hubiera sobrevivido unos cuantos días sin Batman.

-¿Acaso no vas a trabajar hoy cariño?- preguntó su madre.

-No lo creo mamá, el señor Díaz... salió de la cuidad-

Mary frunció el ceño, -¿En serio, ¿Entonces porque está en la línea telefónica preguntando por ti?-

-¡Que!-

-Si, hijo, la llamada no tiene video pero estoy segura de que es él, su voz es inconfundible-

Terry se levantó de golpe y tomó el telefono.

-¿Señor Díaz, ¿Es usted?-

-Así, es, ¿Acaso te sorprende?-

-No. No es eso- contestó Terry mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza. -Es que creí que estaba en el hospital, y bueno, como la comisionada técnicamente me corrió de ahí...-

-Si, ya lo sé- interrumpió Bruno. -Bárbara me ha contado lo que hiciste...- hubo una pausa. -Pero te necesito aquí, ahora-

-Voy para allá- y colgó el teléfono.

-¿Te vas tan pronto cariño, Pensé que te quedarías a cenar-

-Lo siento mamá, surgió una emergencia en casa del señor Díaz y tengo que ir de inmediato.-

Mary McGinnis negó con la cabeza. -Sabes Terry este trabajo tuyo te está quitando demasiado tiempo, me gustaría que...-

Pero no pudio terminar la frase ya que Terry ya se había marchado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxgggggggggggggggggggggguuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuullllllll

Este capítulo ya terminó.


	2. New Boy in Town

Batman del Futuro es propiedad de la Warner Bros, Todos los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

Antes que todo gracias por leer este fic.

**Summary: ** Después de que Bruno Díaz fuera rejuvenecido por los pozos de Lázaro, regresaba lentamente a su condición original, pero algo ocurrió y su cuerpo en lugar de envejecer comenzó a rejuvenecer sin medida, temeroso de rejuvenecer hasta un punto crítico Bruno Díaz trabajó en un antídoto el cual funcionó dejándolo a la edad de 17 años.

**Fuera del pasado **By Lars Black.

Capítulo 2: Chico nuevo en la cuidad.

Bruno esperaba que Terry llegara, tenía toda la información que había recopilado antes de caer inconsciente y la analizaba de manera suspicaz.

Terry no tuvo ningún problema en llegar, cuando entró y vio al joven Bruno se sintió un poco intimidado.

"Llegas tarde" dijo desde el monitor sin siquiera voltear la cabeza.

"Si, bueno, es la hora pico de tráfico" contestó Terry de manera sarcástica. Y caminó hasta donde su mentor ahora rejuvenecido trabajaba.

Le cruzó por la cabeza preguntarle si estaba bien, pero dadas las circunstancias esa pregunta estaba fuera de lugar.

Se llevó las manos a la nuca, "Y bien... has encontrado algo ... Bruno... Señor" Terry se sentía estúpido hablando de esa manera.

Pero al parecer el "viejo" seguía exigiendo un poco de respeto.

Bruno Frunció el ceño, tal vez tenía como sesenta años menos perro todavía tenía esa mirada intimidante.

"Nada", dijo con voz seria. "Todavía no tengo nada, eh tomado nuevas muestras de mi sangre y son completamente normales, ya no hay rastro de la regeneración de células causada por los pozos de Lázaro".

"¿Qué quiere decir eso?" preguntó Terry.

"Significa, que ya no rejuveneceré hasta un feto" contestó con un tono sarcástico. Terry lo miró.

"Pero se quedará así ¿cierto?".

No hubo respuesta.

"¿Y que piensa hacer?" preguntó Terry temiendo por su lugar como Batman.

"Nada"

Terry quedó sorprendido. "¿Nada, eso no es algo que el viejo Bruno haría"

Terry fue fulminado con la mirada.

Durante una semana Bruno se quedó encerrado en la baticueva, Trabajando, ansioso de encontrar una cura, o que simplemente esto pasara y regresara a la normalidad, pero por más que esperaba simplemente no ocurría nada.

Trató de llevar la vida que llevaba aconsejando a Terry por la baticomputadora, pero no era lo mismo, su cuerpo estaba lleno de energía y cada vez se le hacía más difícil mantenerse tanto tiempo sin hacer nada.

Y los exámenes no lo alentaban mucho, estaba en perfecta forma y salud, en pocas palabras un joven completamente normal.

Tenía que admitirlo, era joven otra vez, y lo que ahora importaba era lo que haría con esta nueva vida que tenía en sus manos.

El era la noche, era Batman, la vejez lo había obligado a retirarse, pero ahora era distinto, y eso era lo que temía, Algunas de las palabras que Ra's le había dicho cuando fingía ser Talia aún resonaban en su cabeza.

Había dado toda su vida por la ciudad, era posible que el destino quisiera esto.

Meditó por mucho tiempo en la soledad de su cueva, Terry era el nuevo Batman, no podía negárselo, de cierta manera se había ganado la capucha.

Marcó un numero y enseguida salió la imagen de la comisionada Gordon en pantalla.

"Sabía que tarde o temprano llamarías Bruno" dijo la comisionada. Acomodándose sus gafas.

" Bárbara necesitamos hablar he tomado una decisión".

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

El proceso sería largo, pero funcionaría, una identidad estaba siendo formada, la idea se la había dado Ra's, si quería mantener su empresa, o incluso su mansión tenía estar relacionado a sí mismo.

Bárbara llegó a la mansión con los papeles y la nueva identificación en mano. "Esto fue muy difícil Bruno, tuve que cobrar muchos favores para crear el papeleo y romper una que otra ley Para el videotestamento".

"Gracias Bárbara" dijo el joven.

Y la comisionada quedó asombrada, Bruno no era del tipo que daba las gracias.

"No es necesario Bruno, solo espero que puedas superar el pasado y sigas adelante, tienes otra oportunidad para hacerlo"

Hubo un silencio incómodo

"Bruno Díaz Tercero" leyó Terry en la hoja. "No es muy original que digamos"

"Ese es mi nombre" dijo Bruno. "Claro que se va a armar un escándalo cuando se sepa que tenía una familia escondida en Metrópolis, pero no veo otra manera de hacer esto creíble".

Terry suspiró y Bárbara preparó la llamada.

Tres días después la noticia salió en todos los titulares. Y por supuesto todos los accionistas de las empresas Díaz estaban pasmados. El avión en el que viajaba Bruno Díaz había caído a la mitad del océano Atlántico mientras el Presidente y accionista mayoritario de la empresa se encontraba de viaje. El avión había quedado destrozado y los rescatistas encontraron todas las balsas salvavidas pero no el cuerpo del afamado billonario.

La noticia se convirtió en sensación cuando el piloto de mencionado avión privado apareció atado e inconsciente en uno de los hangares del aeropuerto.

Pero eso no era lo que preocupada a los accionistas, sino el Videotestamento y testamento firmado que el difunto tenía. Dejando como heredero universal, a su nieto Bruno Díaz Tercero. Un notario verificó la autenticidad de los papales y una prueba de ADN (Parcialmente alterada) fue suficiente para que Cd. Gótica tuviera algo para hablar.

De la nada había aparecido un heredero de toda la empresa. Y las aspiraciones de muchos se habían ido por la borda.

Y de la noche a la mañana Terry era el centro de atención en la escuela.

"¿Y ya lo conoces McGinnis?" preguntó Nelson. "Tu eras el ayudante de Díaz, debiste haberlo visto por ahí".

"Eso no te importa Nash" contestó el ojiazul. "Pero les digo de una vez que no sé nada la respecto, esos son asuntos privados de mi jefe..."

Pero todas las excusas que daba no eran suficientes, todos parecía querer sacarle información.

"Esto es una locura" dijo a Max durante la hora del almuerzo.

"Yo no sé que esperabas Terry, tu jefe era alguien famoso y un escándalo como este, bueno... a todos nos interesa."

"Si, claro" Bufó Terry. "Y solo creo que esto se pondrá peor antes de mejorar" Terry se agachó y cubrió su rostro con un cuaderno cuando vio venir a una multitud.

Max Rió, "Pero ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Crees que el autor del crimen haya sido un antiguo enemigo del viejo, Seguramente el nieto del señor Díaz podría averiguar..." Pero Max se calló al ver la expresión que Terry acababa de poner en el rostro.

"¡No me digas que!... ¡El...tu jefe... el Señor Díaz...el nieto!"

Y Terry asintió lentamente. "Pero Max, esto es algo que no debe saber nadie más"

"Por supuesto" dijo la morena. "Y yo creía que no podía ver cosas más extrañas".

"MIREN, AHÍ ESTA MCGINNIS" gritó alguien y Tery tuvo que literalmente desaparecer del lugar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cd. Gótica era un hervidero de rumores, y el funeral de Díaz fue televisado por varias compañías televisivas, sin embargo la principal 'atracción' si se podía decir no era el ataúd sin cuerpo que estaba a punto de ser sepultado junto a las tumbas de Thomas y Martha Díaz, sino el joven de 17 años que estaba al frente de todos, era la primera aparición pública del heredero y todos querían la exclusiva. Sin embargo la reserva parecía ser hereditaria. Y varios guardaespaldas que había contratado para la ocasión le cerraban el paso a toda la prensa.

"Muy emotivo" susurró Terry al oído de Bruno.

"Tal vez, pero es una lástima que ya no podré usar el lugar junto a la tumba de mis padres" contestó bajando un poco la mirada.

Pero entonces, Como si algo lo estuviera llamando giró la cabeza, a lo lejos, junto a una lápida se encontraba un hombre, traía una especie de impermeable encima, y miraba a los dos chicos con mucho interés.

"Espera un segundo Terry" le dijo al joven McGinnis y con paso decidido caminó hasta aquel sujeto.

Se detuvo como a un metro de distancia. "Me sorprende verte"

El sujeto alzó una ceja. "Pues no tienes idea de cuanto me sorprende verte a ti" contestó el sujeto con el impermeable. "Siempre supe que de todos nosotros serías el que más tiempo viviría, simplemente eres demasiado terco para morir".

Bruno lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Al menos tu mirada no ha cambiado nada... Bruno"

"Esto es solo una cubierta Clark, y algunas cosas nunca cambian" el ojiazul miró hacia donde Terry "Pero otras si" agregó "Terry es ahora Batman y el destino, o como quieras llamarlo me ha dado otra oportunidad...

Clark alzó ambas cejas. "Eso no suena como algo que el viejo Bruno diría" e intentó ponerle una mano en el hombro.

Bruno no lo permitió. En cambio miró a Clark a los ojos. "No se ha enterado Sr. Kent, el viejo Bruno acaba de ser enterrado". Terminó, y se dirigió a Terry con paso marcial.

"Nos vamos"

"Pero, pero ¿Quién era él? Y ¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntó Terry., volteando al lugar donde el hombre se encontraba pero este ya había desaparecido por completo.

"No importa" contestó Bruno, "Solo era un antiguo conocido".


End file.
